You're My Mystery
by Dewi-Michelle
Summary: Kishinuma Yoshiki is the new guy at school. Ayumi, being the class president, has the responsibility to show him around. From the first day on, Yoshiki leaves a mysterious and cold impression behind. Just who is he? And will Ayumi find herself falling for him in the end? What's the mystery? AYUSHIKI! Rated T because of heavy language and fluff. I suck at summaries! Eleventh story!
1. The New Boy

**You're my mystery**

**Kishinuma Yoshiki x Shinozaki Ayumi**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW BOY**

**Author Note: Hello, everyone! ****It's me, Dewi-Michelle! ****Time for another multi-chaptered story. This idea just popped up into my head. As you know by now, I'm a sucker for romance, so prepare for fluff. Enjoy! ~**

**Warnings: AU, fluff, heavy language and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

A shy, seventeen-year-old girl walked through the hallways of Kisaragi Academy, her books clenched against her chest. She carefully tried to dodge the taller students walking through the hallway, trying to reach her classroom. It was lunch-time and usually, Ayumi would make some extra homework during this time or check upon her class president duties. Her friends thought of her as kind, smart and a hard worker. She had a reputation to keep high and Ayumi wouldn't allow herself to slack even just a little. Upon entering the classroom, she gave a respectful nod to Yui-sensei, who was doing some paperwork at her desk.

''Ah, Shinozaki-san. Here for some extra work again?'' The teacher asked with a kind smile, upon seeing the blue-haired student enter the classroom.

Ayumi nodded.

''Yeah, I want to make some extra math questions. Plus, I got some schedules to make for class.'' She replied.

Yui-sensei smiled.

''I see. Well, I won't hold you back any longer then.''

Ayumi smiled back at her, before Yui-sensei looked back at the stack of papers on her desk. Ayumi walked over towards her desk, plopping down on her chair and grabbing her math books out of her bag. She devoted half of her lunch time on doing the equations and then, she grabbed a couple of papers and started to write things down.

''Oh, Shinozaki-san?'' Yui-sensei suddenly spoke up.

Ayumi looked up from her paper.

''Yes?''

''Can I ask a favor of you?''

Ayumi smiled.

''Anytime, sensei.''

Yui-sensei smiled.

''There's this new boy coming to class. He recently moved here and I wanted to ask you if you could show him around a bit, here in the school. He's supposed to be here right after lunch.''

''Sure, no problem.'' Ayumi replied.

Yui-sensei gave a happy nod.

''I already thought so. Thanks for your help.''

''It's nothing. Besides, I see this as a duty as class president.''

''Always so reliable.'' Yui-sensei smiled.

Then, the bell rang and the teacher quickly placed the paperwork back in her briefcase.

''Oh, well. Time for class again.'' She smiled.

Ayumi also got rid of her papers and placed them carefully back in their bag, before she got greeted by her friend, Mayu.

''Ayumi-chan! You weren't with us during lunch? You had stuff to take care of, again?'' She asked.

She nodded.

''Gomene, Suzumoto.''

''It's okay.'' Mayu smiled. ''You're a hard-working class president.''

Ayumi smiled back.

''Okay, everyone. Please take your seats.'' Yui-sensei spoke. ''I want to have your attention for a moment. From today on, a new student will be joining our class.''

Everybody exchanged mutters with one another.

''He could arrive here any moment. I want you all to act nice towards him and make him feel a little more comfortable in this school.''

''Hai…'' A couple slowly muttered.

Then, the door went open and in the doorframe appeared a young, handsome boy. His skin tone was slightly tanned and his bleached hair looked messy in a cute way. Yui-sensei looked up at the boy.

''Ah, you must be Kishinuma Yoshiki.'' She smiled.

The boy said nothing, instead placing his hands in his pocket and entering the classroom.

''Everyone, this is the new student I was talking about. Please meet Kishinuma Yoshiki.'' Yui-sensei spoke towards the rest of the class.

She then looked hopeful towards Yoshiki, as if expecting him to say something. Upon seeing that, Yoshiki frowned and looked away, clearly not having the intention to talk.

''Ehmm, well… Please take the empty seat in the fourth row, second to last.'' Yui instructed.

Ayumi's eyes widened a bit. That was the empty seat on her left! The boy sauntered towards his seat, plopping down and placing his chin on his hand, staring out of the window.

''Oh, Kishinuma, I assigned your class president, Shinozaki-san, to give you a tour through the school.'' Yui-sensei spoke up.

Upon hearing that, Ayumi rose from her seat and smiled at the bleach-haired boy.

''That's me. My name is Shinozaki Ayumi. I'm your class president for this year. Yoroshiku.'' She introduces herself.

Yoshiki turned his head and looked at her with his piercing grey eyes. Ayumi almost felt taken aback by the intensity of those shiny orbs. He, again, did not speak up.

''W-Well, shall we get going then?'' Ayumi smiled awkwardly.

She walked towards the door of the classroom, looking over her shoulder to see if Yoshiki would be following. She heard the boy stand up with a sigh and he sauntered behind her. Ayumi left the classroom, Yoshiki following her and then, she closed the door behind her. After doing that, she spun around and went to face Yoshiki.

''Welcome to Kisaragi Academy. Let me show you around a bit. The first place I will show you is the cafeteria.''

Ayumi began her tour and smiled her kindest smile, trying to tell him as much as she could about the school. Yoshiki, however, had a bored look on his face and Ayumi got the impression he actually couldn't care less about what she said.

''Are you even listening at all?'' She asked at a certain point, as she saw Yoshiki gazing out of the window, his hands in his pockets.

He looked at her, his piercing gaze once again taking her aback.

''You don't seem very interested in what I have to say.''

Yoshiki shrugged and closed his eyes. Ayumi puffed her cheeks up. She didn't like this attitude at all.

''What's the matter with you?'' She asked, slightly irritated.

Yoshiki once again, stared at her. He took her in, from head to toe and Ayumi suddenly felt very self-conscious and a blush crept up her cheeks.

''W-Why are you looking at me like that?'' She asked.

She heard a snicker escape from Yoshiki's lips and she sighed. At least, he was able to make _sounds_.

''Let's continue the tour, shall we?'' Ayumi suggested.

They went on and she showed the library, the P.E. hall, the infirmary and she ended her tour on the rooftop. Upon coming outside, a gust of wind blew Ayumi's twin-tails back and she shielded her face for a moment.

''Phew, it's windy.'' She smiled.

She then turned around and smiled at the bleach-haired boy.

''And this, is the rooftop. Normally, nobody comes here, expect for the maintenance man who comes to check upon the installations that gather here, every once in a while. Though, this place _is_ accessible for students. So feel free to go up whenever you want to. Of course, not during class hours.'' She smiled at the last part.

Yoshiki nodded and went over to the fence to look over the environment around the school.

''It's nice.'' He spoke up.

Ayumi's eyes widened. It was the first time she ever had heard him speak. His voice was deep and masculine. It somehow made a shiver run down her spine, but Ayumi easily discarded the feeling.

''Anyway, I think it's time we head back to class.'' She spoke up.

Yoshiki turned around and she saw that emotionless expression in his eyes once again. He said nothing, just starting to saunter his way over to her and Ayumi walked back towards the door that led them back to the staircase they had climbed moments ago. Upon descending, Ayumi couldn't help but think the blond boy was a mystery. He rarely spoke, didn't show a lot of emotion and overall, he had this feeling around him that she couldn't quite place. What she _did_ know is that she hoped he wouldn't cause too much trouble for her. He did have the appearance of a delinquent and the way he acted, she didn't really got the impression he was a total sweetheart. But nonetheless, Ayumi saw it as her responsibility to take him under her wing. She was the class president after all. She wouldn't allow any of her classmates to cause a ruckus or to disobey the rules.

''We're back.'' Ayumi smiled, upon opening the door.

School was about to end in three minutes and Ayumi wanted to talk to Yui-sensei about the assignments she missed when taking Yoshiki on a tour. She really didn't want to come behind on her work. So after seeing Yoshiki saunter over to his seat, Ayumi went up to Yui-sensei and asked for the work she missed. She scribbled down the assignments in her planner and then, the bell rang.

''Okay, class! Time to go! Remember, this Monday, the Math test will be held, so don't forget to study this weekend.'' Yui-sensei announced.

The students nodded and then, collected their stuff and placed it in their bags, chatter filling the classroom. Ayumi cleared her desk and walked over towards her friends.

''Thank god, it's weekend!'' Naomi smiled.

''Any plans?'' Mayu asked her.

''Not yet. I have some die-hard studying to do for that math test. I suck at math.'' Naomi sighed.

''If you want, I can help you.'' Satoshi offered with a shy smile.

Naomi also started to blush and smiled back.

''That would be nice.'' She smiled.

''Look at this! I see a couple forming!'' Seiko grinned, jumping in-between Naomi and Satoshi, slinging both her arms around their necks.

''S-Seiko.'' Naomi stammered, trying to sound disapproving.

Seiko just kept on grinning.

''I'm gonna finish my collage this weekend of all the boob-shots I've taken of Naomi's boobs.'' She spoke up.

The other's face-palmed and Naomi went red.

''S-Seiko, you perv!''

Ayumi shook her head with a grin.

''You guys any plans?'' She asked Mayu and Morishige.

''I'm gonna help Shige-nii reciting a play this weekend.'' Mayu smiled.

''We'll also study together for the math test.'' Morishige added simply.

''I see.'' Ayumi smiled.

Then, from her eye corner, she saw Yoshiki sling his bag over his shoulder and sauntering out of the classroom. Satoshi caught her gaze.

''What do you guys think of the new student?'' He asked.

''I don't know. He seems kinda mysterious.'' Mayu replied.

''He hasn't even spoken up _once_.'' Naomi added.

''I wonder what's up with him.'' Morishige spoke.

''He did talk. Once.'' Ayumi told the group.

They all looked at her.

''Serious?'' Seiko asked.

''Yeah, on the rooftop. It was the end of my tour. He told me it was nice up there. That's all.'' Ayumi replied.

''So at least we know he can talk.'' Naomi said.

''He _does_ seem like a bad-boy.'' Mayu spoke up.

''Yeah, he has that aura around him.'' Seiko chimed in.

''Anyway, let's not jump to conclusions. It's the first day for him.'' Morishige said.

The others nodded. Then, they all pleaded their goodbyes and left the classroom to go to their shoe lockers and leave the school. Once outside, Ayumi headed off towards a nearby café to make her homework. She would be home-alone anyway, her parents on a business trip. Her sister Hinoe had a convention for paranormal people today, so she would come home the next day. Ayumi sat down at a table in the small café, a latté macchiato by her side and her laptop installed. She scrolled through her mails, replied to some and then went on with some class rep duties. After dealing with those, Ayumi pulled out her history books and started to work on the assignments she had missed in class today, while giving Yoshiki a tour. It took an hour, but then, she was finished. At last, she grabbed her math books and studied for another two hours. When Ayumi looked outside, she gasped. It was already dark and when she looked at the clock on her laptop, it said it was eight p.m. She even had forgotten about dinner! Luckily, the café provided dinner food as well, so Ayumi quickly ordered a salad and ate it, while writing some documents on her laptop. By the time she was finished, it was a half past nine in the evening and the café was almost empty. She packed up her stuff and slung her bag over her shoulder, saying goodbye to the staff and heading out of the café. Once on the street, she noticed the wind was kinda chilly and she regretted not stuffing a jacket in her bag this morning. While rubbing her arms, she started to head in the direction of her house. Upon walking, she noticed that the streets were kinda deserted and that the buzzing of the street lanterns were the only sounds that could be heard. Ayumi felt herself growing slightly worried. This neighborhood of town was known for its high criminality percentages and she regretted staying till late in the café. She turned around the corner, clutching her bag tightly against her side and holding onto the strap, trying to take slow breaths. That, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She yelped and turned around.

''My, this one is pretty.'' A boy grinned.

He had brown, short-cut hair and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. He was wearing a motor jacket and had his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His three friends behind him, smirked.

''Hey there, missy. Wanna come with us?'' The second boy asked.

He had long, blonde hair till his shoulders, a bit wind-swept and his green eyes looked intimidate.

''N-No, thanks.'' Ayumi replied scared.

She wanted to turn around, but the first boy grabbed her upper arm.

''Not so fast, young lady. You're coming with us.'' He hissed in her ear.

Ayumi started to scream, but her mouth got quickly covered by one of the four guys. She couldn't see who it was, but the hand was quite big and it prevented her from making any noises. She got dragged into a deserted side ally and thrown against the wall.

''I-I swear, I don't have any money with me.'' Ayumi stammered scared.

''Oh, honey. We don't want your money or any of your belongings. We just want you.'' The third boy spoke up with a smirk.

He had bright red hair, blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek. Now that Ayumi looked, all the four boys looked like thugs.

''P-Please, just leave me alone.'' Ayumi whimpered.

''No way! It's been a while since we got our hands on a girl as pretty as you.'' The first boy smirked.

''Who wants to go first?'' The fourth boy grinned.

His hair was matt black and he had purple eyes. He looked the most muscled of them all and he was wearing a grey tank-top. Ayumi could see his muscles bulging. It only made her even more scared.

''I want to get a taste of the girl.'' The first boy spoke.

He leaned closer and Ayumi turned her head away, whimpering. She really did regret not having any fighting experience. If only she knew how to defend herself. But here she was, helpless. She could only hope that, whatever they wanted to do with her, they would do it quickly. Ayumi closed her eyes, waiting for whatever was going to happen, but she heard a yell of pain in response. She opened one eye, only to see a light-blond boy punching the first boy on the jaw, making him fall. Then, he back-kicked the second one and plunged his elboy in the third's stomach. The fourth tried to grab a hold of him, but the light-blond boy was too fast and quickly turned around, giving him an uppercut. The fourth boy went down as well and Ayumi's rescuer turned towards the second and the third boy, who were still standing. The second boy drew a knife and Ayumi gasped. However, her rescuer didn't seem to be impressed, for he waited for the boy to launch himself at him. As soon as he did, the boy grabbed a hold of his wrist and countered him with his strength. Then, he started to twist the boy's wrist and the second boy let out a yelp of pain. Then, Ayumi's blond rescuer kneed him in the balls and the second boy went down. The third boy tried to jump on him, but the blond boy did a twist and a high kick and the third boy got hit on his chest, flying a bit backwards and tumbling against the wall.

''Assholes.'' Ayumi's rescuer cussed.

Because the ally was so dark, she had no idea who her rescuer was. She only could see some light-blond hair every now and then, but that was all.

''W-Who are you?'' Ayumi asked.

The boy turned around and Ayumi then gasped. That was the boy she had given a tour today!

''K-Kishinuma?!'' She exclaimed.

**End of CHAPTER ONE**

**Author Note: Hi everyone! Here's chapter one! This story won't have that much chapters. But it always would be too long to become an one-shot. So, this is the way I'm going to roll. It's probably gonna have around five chapters, I think. Maybe if I come with more ideas, it will be longer. You'll hear about that in future Author Notes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story and please let me know what you think! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	2. Dinner Date ? !

**You're my mystery**

**Kishinuma Yoshiki x Shinozaki Ayumi**

**CHAPTER TWO: Dinner Date?!**

**Author Note: Hi lovelies! Wow, already 7 reviews on the first chapter? Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me that you guys like my stories so much! Let's continue with Chapter Two, shall we? Enjoy!**

**Warnings: AU, fluff, heavy language and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

Ayumi was sitting on a park bench, Yoshiki besides her. She recently had discovered Yoshiki was her rescuer and she was now trying to take everything in that just happened.

''Are you… okay?'' Yoshiki asked slowly.

Ayumi looked up at him and nodded.

''Yeah… thanks again for saving me.''

Yoshiki didn't reply and kept staring in front of him. Ayumi then seemed to notice the bloody cut he had on his cheek.

''Ah, you're injured!'' She exclaimed.

''It's nothing.'' Yoshiki replied in an unimpressed tone.

''It is! It might become a scar!'' Ayumi said.

She dug in the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a handkerchief. She then opened her bag and pulled out a water bottle, sprinkling some of the water on the handkerchief. She shot a hesitant look at Yoshiki, who had seen what she was doing from the corner of his eyes. She slowly brought the handkerchief to his cheek, looking for hesitations in his eyes. He didn't comply and Ayumi softly pressed the handkerchief on the wound, dapping lightly. Yoshiki didn't even flinch, instead keeping his gaze on the blue-haired class president.

''At least it cleans up the blood a bit.'' Ayumi smiled.

Once she was done, she handed Yoshiki her handkerchief.

''You can keep it.'' She smiled.

She actually expected Yoshiki to just throw it away, so she was surprised when she saw him folding the slightly blood-stained handkerchief neatly and putting it away in his jeans pocket. Unlike her, Yoshiki was in his casual clothes. Ayumi was still in her school uniform. She shuddered again, due to the chilly wind.

''I guess I'll be heading home. It's getting colder and I need to get up early tomorrow.'' Ayumi smiled at her blond classmate.

Yoshiki didn't say anything and stood up. Ayumi sighed and expected him to take off without her, so again, she was surprised when she saw him waiting for her.

''W-Why are you waiting for me?'' Ayumi asked.

''You seriously think I'm going to let you wander these streets alone again, after what happened?'' Yoshiki replied.

Ayumi's cheeks tinged a bit red from embarrassment. She started to walk beside him and the two kept silent, Yoshiki sauntering with his hands in his jean pockets and Ayumi fiddling with her hands, feeling awkward. Both of them kept silent and Ayumi only spoke up every now and then to give directions towards her house. Finally, they made it towards her front door. Ayumi unlocked the door, but turned around before stepping in.

''Uhmm… thanks for everything.'' She smiled.

Yoshiki just closed his eyes for a brief moment, before turning around and walking away.

''Bye…'' Ayumi softly said, before going inside and closing the door.

She walked over towards the kitchen to heat some water for tea. While waiting for the water to boil, she plopped down on a kitchen chair and let out a heavy sigh. She was still shaken by everything that had happened and she kept thinking about the mysterious blond who had saved her.

''Why is Yoshiki so distant?'' She muttered to herself.

When the water was boiled, she picked out a flavor and let the teabag drop in the boiling water. Clutching the hot teacup, she sat down again and got lost in thoughts.

''Should I repay him for what he has done for me?'' She wondered out loud.

She honestly couldn't think of a thing. She hated when she owned people things. She let out a sigh.

''Oh, well. Let's figure that out tomorrow.'' She spoke.

After drinking her tea, Ayumi prepared for bed and fell in a restless sleep.

**-X-**

The next morning, Ayumi told everything that had occurred last evening to her friends in their WhatsApp group. They all were shocked.

_MAYU: _No way, you got assaulted?

_NAOMI: _And what's more, the new boy saved you?

_AYUMI: _Yeah, it was all really weird. But I'm glad he was there. Otherwise… I don't want to think about what could've happened. –scared face-

_Satoshi:_ Glad you're okay, Shinozaki. –smiley face-

_Seiko:_ Ghehe, seems like your knight in shiny armor was just on time! -grin face-

_Ayumi:_ -blush face- SEIKO!

_Naomi:_ Seiko, don't tease her!

_Seiko:_ Oh yeah, almost forgot. I finished the collage of Naomi's boob shots. –grin face-

_Naomi:_ SEIKO!

_Morishige: _Sometimes, I wonder why I still hang out with you guys. –sigh face-

_Mayu:_ Relax, Shige-nii! You know you love us all!

_Seiko had send an image._

_Satoshi:_ OMG… -nosebleed face-

_Naomi: _SEIKO! WHY DID YOU POST THE COLLAGE ON THIS GROUP CHAT?!

_Seiko:_ Isn't it obvious! So that everybody can see how beautiful your boobs are!

_Morishige:_ Well… that escalated quickly. –sweatdrop face-

_Mayu:_ Shige-nii…

Ayumi smiled and couldn't help but giggle aloud by their silly actions. They always knew how to make her happy. She put away her phone and decided to do some more homework. Later in the afternoon, she heard a key turn in the front door and then, heard the voice of her sister flow through the house.

''Ayumi? I'm home!'' Hinoe spoke up.

''Okairi, Hinoe.'' Ayumi smiled.

Her sister emerged in the kitchen, where Ayumi was making her homework at the kitchen table, and smiled.

''Busy with school, I see?'' She asked.

Ayumi nodded.

''Anyway, how was the convention?'' She asked.

Hinoe took a spot opposite of Ayumi and smiled.

''It was amazing. I met this medium who explained all this new techniques to me. It was such an amazing experience.'' Hinoe started to explain.

''I'm happy for you.'' Ayumi smiled.

''Did anything happen here, once I was gone? I did sense something dark yesterday evening? Almost as if you were in danger.'' Hinoe spoke worried.

Ayumi pondered whether on telling her the truth or not. She decided to tell her sister anyway, since it was almost impossible to lie in front of Hinoe.

''I… I got assaulted.'' Ayumi slowly spoke.

Hinoe gasped and Ayumi quickly explained the situation.

''Oh my…'' Hinoe gasped. ''But this new boy from your class saved you, I understand?''

Ayumi nodded.

''He suddenly was… there. If he wouldn't have saved me, I don't know what could've happened.'' She spoke up.

''I see. What's the name of this boy?'' Hinoe asked.

''Kishinuma Yoshiki.'' Ayumi replied.

''He wouldn't be a blonde, perhaps? Well, dyed-blonde.'' Hinoe asked.

Ayumi frowned confused.

''How did you know?''

''I saw him in a vision.'' Hinoe spoke up. ''It told me he would be your rescuer soon.''

Ayumi gasped a little.

''Wow…''

''Anyway, I'm thankful for him. Why don't you ask him to join us for dinner tonight? As a thank-you gift?'' Hinoe proposed.

Ayumi blushed.

''D-Do I have to?'' She replied.

''The guy saved your _life_, Ayumi! It's the least we can do!'' Hinoe told her.

''I-I guess so. But I don't even know him that well.'' Ayumi said.

''Then there's a moment for that during dinner.'' Hinoe smiled back triumphantly.

Ayumi sighed. She knew she had lost from her sister.

''I don't even have his number!'' She tried to come up with an excuse.

''Ayumi, you're the class president. You have the numbers of all the students in your class. I'm _positive_ your teacher has given you a sheet with Kishinuma's information.'' Hinoe countered.

Ayumi sighed in defeat. Why did her sister know everything?

''Okay, okay! I'll call him.'' Ayumi finally groaned.

Hinoe smiled.

''I'll go pick up some groceries, then.'' She smiled.

She grabbed a shopping bag, stuffed her wallet in her purse and left the house.

''Good luck.'' Hinoe winked at her, before leaving the house again.

Ayumi groaned and let her head fall on her opened math books.

''Why do I have to do this?'' She muttered to herself.

She felt embarrassed to ask Yoshiki over for dinner. She was sure he would be embarrassed as well.

''Guess I have no choice.'' Ayumi groaned.

She went upstairs and opened her 'class-president' map, looking through the information sheets of her fellow classmates. She went to the K-section of Kishinuma and spotted his sheet. She entered his cell phone number in her own phone and pressed the dial button. She paced back and forth in her room, while she waited for Yoshiki to pick up. She silently pleaded he wouldn't pick up, but she was unlucky, since she heard the ringing stop and a deep masculine voice talk.

''Who's this?'' The voice spoke.

''K-Kishinuma-kun?'' Ayumi stammered.

It stayed silent for a while.

''Wait… class rep?'' He asked.

''Uhmm, yeah. This is Shinozaki.'' Ayumi said awkwardly.

It stayed silent.

''Uhm… I wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight at my place, together with my sister. As a thank-you for saving me yesterday.'' She slowly explained.

It stayed silent once again. Ayumi closed her eyes and expected the laugh to come from Yoshiki, telling her she was an idiot. But the laugh never came.

''… What time?'' He asked.

Ayumi's eyes widened.

''Y-You actually wanna come?'' She asked.

''You invited me, right?'' Yoshiki replied.

Ayumi blushed.

''Y-Yeah. Uhmm.. around six would be perfect.''

She asked him if he remembered where she lived and then, she said goodbye and hung up. Her heart pounded in her chest.

''Oh my god, Kishinuma is coming over for dinner.'' She spoke in the void.

She let herself fall back on her bed. She kept laying like that for a while, until she heard the front door open again.

''Ayumi, I'm back.'' Her sister's voice echoed through the house.

She walked downstairs and helped her sister placing the shopping bag on the kitchen counter.

''And?'' Hinoe asked her younger sister.

Ayumi sighed.

''He's coming at six.'' She replied.

Hinoe clapped her hands.

''Nice! I better start cooking then.'' She smiled.

And with that, she started to grab equipments in the kitchen. Ayumi went back to her math books and studied some more.

''Shouldn't you change in something nicer?'' Hinoe asked, halfway through her cooking session.

Ayumi looked up from her book.

''Hmm? Why?'' She replied.

''We're having a _guest_ over. You're in your sweatpants shorts and a simple black tank top.'' Hinoe spoke.

Ayumi rolled her eyes.

''Do I _have_ to dress up?'' She asked.

''Yes, you have.'' Hinoe replied stern.

With a groan, Ayumi went upstairs and changed into a white, dressy top with black skinny jeans. She brushed her twin tails and then, headed downstairs again.

''This better?'' She asked.

Her sister turned around and smiled approvingly.

''Yes, that's very nice.'' Hinoe replied.

She had almost finished cooking dinner.

''Sis, can you finish the last part? I'm quickly gonna take a shower and change clothes.'' Hinoe asked.

Ayumi nodded with a smile.

''Sure.''

Hinoe smiled a thank-you smile and went upstairs, Ayumi stirring rice curry her sister had made. When her sister came down, she was wearing a maxi-dress and a flower in her hair. Once Hinoe had taken her spot by the stove again, Ayumi plated the table and just as she finished, the door bell rang. A shade of red spread over Ayumi's cheeks. That had to be Kishinuma. She walked over towards the front door. She opened it and indeed, in front of her stood her blond classmate. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers, a blue button-up shirt and white sneakers.

''Uhmm hi, come in.'' Ayumi smiled.

She pushed the door further open and Yoshiki walked passed her. Ayumi closed the door again and brushed her hands over her jeans awkwardly. She led him towards the kitchen, where Hinoe just placed the last pan on the table.

''Hi, you must be Kishinuma.'' She smiled, wiping her hands on her apron.

She then extended her hand.

''Please call me Hinoe.''

''Kishinuma Yoshiki.'' Yoshiki muttered, shaking her hand.

''So, please sit down.'' Hinoe smiled.

She sat down at the side of the table by the part where there was only plated for one person, so that Ayumi and Yoshiki were forced to sit next to each other on the other side of the table.

''I hope you like rice curry.'' Hinoe smiled at Yoshiki.

The blonde gave her a half-smile back.

''Yeah.'' He replied.

''That's good! Well, guests first! Take as much as you like!''

Yoshiki awkwardly plated his plate and Ayumi followed, feeling very self-conscious and awkward as well.

''You two are both so silent.'' Hinoe giggled. ''Any reason for that?''

Ayumi blushed.

''N-No!'' She replied.

''Well then, speak up a bit more.'' Hinoe giggled.

Ayumi muttered something incoherently to herself. After everybody had plated, they both wished each other a good meal and started eating. Ayumi silently took a bite from her rice curry, staring at Yoshiki from her eye corner.

''It's good.'' He smiled at Hinoe, who smiled back.

''It is? Thanks! I was a bit worried you wouldn't like it.'' Hinoe replied.

''You know you're an amazing cook, sis.'' Ayumi smiled at her.

Hinoe blushed a little.

''I just like cooking a lot. That doesn't automatically mean I'm good at it.'' She replied.

''But you are.'' Yoshiki complimented her.

''Thanks, Kishinuma.'' Hinoe replied.

The three chatted a bit, Hinoe doing most of the talking and before they knew it, their plates were empty and dessert was served.

''I hope you like vanilla ice cream with strawberries.'' Hinoe smiled.

''Sounds good.'' Yoshiki replied.

''Oh, I gotta go towards the freezer in the garage to get it. Be right back.'' Hinoe announced.

With that, she stood up and left the table. Once she was gone, Ayumi sighed.

''Sorry.'' She said.

Yoshiki kept silent and looked at her.

''For what?'' He finally spoke up.

''For this. I'm sorry if you're not enjoying this. Maybe you feel forced to be kind. I totally understand if you feel awkward.'' Ayumi said.

Ayumi looked at her and finally, smiled.

''What are you talking about? I'm actually having a good time.''

Ayumi's eyes widened.

''Really?''

Yoshiki looked back in front of him.

''Yeah.'' He smiled a half-smile.

Somehow, it made Ayumi smile as well and she felt a bit of awkwardness fall from her shoulders.

''I'm glad.'' She smiled. ''After all, I really want to thank you for what you did for me yesterday.''

''Any boy should've come up to save you. If he doesn't, he isn't a true male.'' Yoshiki replied.

Ayumi blushed a bit. At that point, Hinoe returned and after a couple of minutes and some more chatting, dessert was finished too.

''Care for some tea?'' Hinoe asked.

Yoshiki looked at his watch.

''Thanks, but no. I think it's better if I go home now.'' He replied.

Hinoe nodded.

''I see. Well, it was a pleasure having you over. Again, thanks for saving my little sister.''

''It's nothing.'' Yoshiki replied.

''Let me help you out.'' Ayumi smiled.

Hinoe went to clean the dishes and Ayumi guided Yoshiki towards the front door. Since he was standing fully again, she could take a closer look at his outfit. That button-up shirt really worked for him and he looked really hot to be honest. Upon thinking that, Ayumi started to blush and quickly discarded the thoughts.

''Thanks for having me over.'' Yoshiki half-smiled.

''It was fun.'' Ayumi smiled back.

''See you… Monday, I guess?'' Yoshiki asked.

Ayumi nodded.

''See you Monday at school. Don't forget to study for the Math test.'' She smiled.

Yoshiki grinned and then, turned around and walked away. Ayumi closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to help her sister.

''Oh my god.'' Hinoe begun, a huge grin on her face.

''What?'' Ayumi asked confused.

''That boy!'' Hinoe squealed.

''What about him?'' Ayumi asked, rising an eyebrow.

''You never told me he was _hot_!'' Hinoe grinned mischievously.

Ayumi blushed.

''I-I don't see those kind of things.'' She replied.

''Ayumi, he is a cutie! You two totally should date!'' Hinoe squealed.

''Hinoe, stop it.'' Ayumi muttered embarrassed.

''He is a bit silent and distant, though. But I can sense he has a good heart.'' Hinoe smiled.

Ayumi smiled a bit too. She already had figured that out for herself.

''Anyway, if you don't mind, I got some stuff to take care of.'' Ayumi excused herself.

Hinoe nodded and Ayumi made her way up to her room. She plopped down on her bed and grabbed her phone, opening the WhatsApp group with her friends.

_Ayumi:_ Oh. My. God. –blush face-

_Mayu: _What, what? –excited face-

_Naomi:_ What happened?

_Ayumi:_ You'll never guess who just stayed for dinner.

_Satoshi:_ Santa Claus?

_Morishige:_ Lana del Ray?

_Ayumi: _Real funny, guys –sweatdrop face-

_Mayu:_ Spill it already!

_Ayumi: Kishinuma FREAKING Yoshiki!_

_Seiko_: Wuuuut? –shocked face-

_Naomi:_ The new guy?! –gasp face-

_Ayumi:_ Jup.

_Morishige:_ How did that happen?

_Ayumi:_Remember I told you guys he saved me yesterday? Well, I told my sister and she _insisted_ on inviting him over for dinner. –awkward face-

_Satoshi:_ And? How was it?

_Ayumi:_ Pretty awkward… -sweatdrop face-

_Mayu:_ Oh gosh. What happened?

_Ayumi: _He just rarely talks. My sister did all the talking and he and I were just sitting there like… _awkwarddddddddddd_.

_Seiko:_ Haha. I can totally imagine this. –grin face-

_Ayumi:_ Not funny. But luckily, at the end, I opened up a bit and so did he. It was kinda okay, after all.

_Morishige:_ So Kishinuma was quite sociable after all?

_Ayumi:_ He was? Well, at least he spoke more than we have ever seen him do on school.

_Mayu:_ Glad he's opening up. –smiley face-

_Naomi:_ Still, I can't believe how awkward it must have been.

_Ayumi:_ I felt so awkward, Naomi. OMG. –facepalm face-

_Seiko:_ Hahahaha! –laughing face-

_Ayumi:_ Anyway, what did you guys do today?

_Morishige:_ Recited a play with Mayu and studied.

_Mayu:_ Jup! –smiley face-

_Satoshi:_ I helped Naomi with math.

_Seiko:_ Ooeeeeehhh –mischievous face-

_Naomi:_ -sweatdrop face- Seikoo….

_Seiko:_ Ghehe!

_Ayumi: _Anyway, I got some stuff to do, so I see you guys Monday at school.

_Mayu:_ Bye, Shinozaki!

_Naomi:_ Bye!

_Seiko:_ CHEES~U!

Ayumi putted her phone away and smiled. Tonight had been weird, but she had to admit she also enjoyed it in some way. She shook her head with a smile and started working on math.

**End of CHAPTER TWO**

**Author Note: Yay! Chapter Two is here! Haha, DINNER DATE! I loved the awkwardness I could write. How would you feel if you had to invite a boy over you knew for just one day, for dinner. That would be quite awkward, wouldn't it? Luckily, Hinoe is a social person! Anyway, what did you lovelies think of this chapter! Leave a review and follow and/or favorite this story! And you can also support me as an author by favoriting and/or following me as one! I'll see you lovelies next time! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	3. The Smart Knight

**You're my mystery**

**Kishinuma Yoshiki x Shinozaki Ayumi**

**CHAPTER THREE: The Smart Knight**

**Author Note: Hi, my darlings! The reviews keep on coming! You guys make me so happy! Again, THANK YOU! I never thought, once I decided to sign up for FanFiction, I would ever have this many readers. You guys are amazing! Here's another chapter for you! Enjoy! ~**

**Warnings: AU, fluff, heavy language and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

That Monday morning, Ayumi entered the classroom and surprisingly saw she was not one of the first. She did have to admit she left a little later from house, due to Hinoe keeping her busy with Yoshiki-talk. Her sister was fascinated by the blonde boy and it made Ayumi feel even more awkward. So when she entered the classroom, her friends immediately walked over to her.

''There is our date girl.'' Seiko grinned.

''D-Date girl?'' Ayumi blushed.

''Dinner date?'' Seiko smirked.

Ayumi rolled her eyes.

''It was a thank-you dinner.'' She groaned.

''I can't believe Kishinuma-kun had dinner at your place.'' Mayu squealed.

For some reason, it made her excited.

''I see a new couple forming.'' Seiko grinned.

Ayumi shoved her.

''Shut up!'' She growled.

''Anyway, does anyone feel ready for the math test?'' Morishige asked.

''I do! Me and Satoshi studied so hard!'' Naomi smiled.

''Are you sure studying was the only thing you two did?'' Seiko asked with a grin.

Satoshi went a bit red and Naomi growled.

''Seikoo….''

''Nothing happened.'' Satoshi stammered.

''Too bad.'' Seiko pouted.

''Anyway, I think I'll be fine as well.'' Mayu said.

''So am I.'' Morishige added.

''Me too.'' Ayumi smiled.

At that point, Yoshiki sauntered into the classroom. Ayumi immediately gained a shade of red on her cheeks.

''Look, there's Kishinuma.'' Seiko teased.

''So?'' Ayumi asked her.

''shouldn't you say hi?'' Seiko grinned.

''N-No.'' Ayumi stammered back.

Then, Yui-sensei told everyone to take their seats and get ready for the math test. Once Ayumi was seated, she grabbed her lucky pen and waited for the test to be given to her. Once she received it, she went to work and it was super easy. After half an hour, she was done and she handed it in by Yui-sensei.

''Shinozaki, fast as always.'' Yui-sensei smiled.

Ayumi smiled back and went to her desk to do some other things as a class rep. Once the hour and a half was over, all the remaining students who hadn't finished had to hand in their tests.

''I hope everyone has a good feeling about the math test. For now, I will be going on with English. This week, we will be working on a project in pairs of two. There will be one pair of three, due to an uneven number of students in the class. Friday afternoon, you and your partner will hold a presentation about your chosen subject. Make sure it evolves around something English. I will now announce the pairs.'' Yui-sensei spoke up.

She grabbed a sheet and started to read from the top.

''Pair one consists of Shinohara, Nakashima and Mochida.'' Yui-sensei red aloud.

''Yes! I'm paired with Naomi!'' Seiko grinned.

Naomi smiled as well, since she got paired with her best friend and her crush.

''Second pair is Morishige and Suzumoto.'' Yui-sensei went on.

Mayu smiled a happy smile and even Morishige looked a bit excited that he got to work together with his childhood friend.

''Third pair. Shinozaki and Kishinuma.''

Ayumi's mouth went open. She just got paired with Yoshiki! Carefully, she peeked besides her, where he was seated and she saw him looking at her. She blushed a bit and quickly looked back. Once all the pairs were announced, Yui-sensei putted the sheet away.

''While you and your partner are going to discuss the theme and make a beginning, I will be correcting your math tests. By the end of the school day, you will all hear your mark.'' She said.

The others nodded and everybody in the class started walking to join up with one-another. Ayumi and Yoshiki could remain in their seat, since they already sat next to each other.

''So… what do you want to do?'' Ayumi asked the blonde boy.

Yoshiki shrugged. Ayumi smiled.

''Let's go to the library. Maybe we can find something over there.'' She suggested.

Yoshiki said nothing, but rose up, showing he would come along. Ayumi walked over to Yui-sensei and said the two would be going to the library.

''That's fine, but come back five minutes before the final bell. I need to give you your marks for the math test.'' Yui-sensei smiled.

Ayumi nodded and she and Yoshiki left the classroom. They walked over towards the library and once there, Ayumi greeted the library lady. The lady knew her quite well, since she came her very often. Ayumi walked towards the 'English' aisle and kneeled down.

''Let's see what we got here. Books about England, books about Queen Elizabeth, books about The London Eye, London Dungeon, Times Square, yadda yadda.'' She red aloud.

Yoshiki suddenly grabbed a book and held it up for Ayumi. The blunette studied the cover.

''The English Civil war.'' She red aloud.

She smiled.

''You want to do something with history?'' She asked.

Yoshiki nodded.

''Okay, this theme is fine! English Civil war it is.'' Ayumi smiled.

She walked over towards one of the library computers and typed the term into Google. Yoshiki, in the mean time, opened the book. Together, they both worked very diligently, something Ayumi hadn't exactly expected from Yoshiki. He had the typical bad-boy look and she actually thought he was the type that never made his homework. Yet, here he was, reciting information from the book, which she typed down in a Word document. She guessed it was the history theme he liked. Ten minutes before the bell, Ayumi's alarm clock on her phone went off.

''Time to end it.'' She smiled.

She saved her Word document and sent it to her mail address. Then, she and Yoshiki walked towards the library lady to rent the book they had found. After that was taken care of, they headed back towards the classroom, exactly five minutes before the bell. Once they took their seat, Yui-sensei smiled. She walked over towards the two with a sheet.

''Can you please give me your subject?'' She asked.

''The English Civil war.'' Ayumi smiled.

''Good.'' Yui-sensei said, writing something down.

Then, she walked back towards her desk and smiled.

''Okay, class. Take your seats again, please. I got everybody's theme and I'm really excited for your projects on Friday. Make sure to make a nice PowerPoint of your subject, so you can present it in front of the class.'' Yui-sensei said.

Everybody nodded. Then, Yui-sensei grabbed the stack of papers on the corner of her desk.

''I finished checking all of your math tests and I will read out the scores, from lowest to highest.'' She said.

She started at the bottom and slowly came higher.

''Fifteenth place with a score of 68, is Shinohara.'' Yui-sensei said.

Seiko grinned.

''Yes, I passed it!''

Yui-sensei went on with marking.

''Fourteenth place with a score of 70, is Nakashima.''

Naomi squealed happily.

''Thank goodness!''

She smiled thankful at Satoshi, who gave her a thumbs up.

''Tenth place with a score of 76, is Mochida.''

Satoshi smiled happy.

''Ninth place, with a score of 80, is Suzumoto.''

Mayu smiled happily and beamed at Morishige, who smiled back at her.

''Fifth place, with a score of 88, is Morishige.''

Morishige stayed calm. He knew he was good at math. Ayumi's name still had to be called out. She smiled. It was almost becoming common she scored first on every test. She wasn't expecting different this time. What also made her surprised, was the fact that Yoshiki's name hadn't been called out either. He must have ranked high, too. He even beat Morishige in math. Normally, she was the only one of the friends group who was able of that.

''Second place, with a score of 99, is…''

Ayumi smiled, expecting Yoshiki's name to be called out.

''… Shinozaki.''

''WHAT?!'' She exclaimed.

Her mouth went open. She didn't have a perfect score? Furthermore… she was second?

''And first, with a perfect score of 100, is Kishinuma.'' Yui-sensei smiled proud.

Yoshiki had no reaction at all, keeping his emotionless face and staring out of the window. Ayumi was beyond shocked. Yoshiki had managed to beat her? Unlike her, _he_ did manage to gain a perfect score. Then, the bell rang.

''Okay, guys! That's it! Don't forget to work on your English projects! The grading will count four times on your grade list. I see you all tomorrow.'' Yui-sensei said.

With that, class was dismissed. Everybody stood up, chatting with each other about their math marks and English subject.

''What did you and Kishinuma choose, Ayumi-chan?'' Mayu asked.

''The English Civil war.'' Ayumi replied.

''Cool!'' Mayu said.

''How about you guys?'' Ayumi asked her friends.

''Me and Mayu will be doing our project about Anglicanism.'' Morishige replied.

''Me, Shinohara and Naomi will make a project about the current English royal family.'' Satoshi also replied.

''Nice.'' Ayumi smiled.

''By the way, we all passed the math exam.'' Seiko grinned.

''I even became fourteenth! I never would have accomplished that if you hadn't helped me out, Satoshi.'' Naomi smiled.

Satoshi scratched the back of his head with a smile.

''It's not that much of a big deal.'' He tried to stay modest.

''Oh yeah! Class rep, you became second!'' Mayu gasped.

''I know.'' Ayumi growled. ''How could Kishinuma have gotten a perfect score?''

''Maybe he's smarter than we think.'' Morishige said.

''He beat me!'' Ayumi murmured.

''It's okay, class rep. You still were the highest out of all the girls.'' Naomi tried to cheer her up.

''I know, but I wanted to become first.'' Ayumi sighed.

''Hey, this won't be the only test we have.'' Satoshi smiled.

''Yeah, kick some ass on the next one.'' Seiko grinned.

Ayumi smiled.

''Thanks, guys.''

She grinned confident.

''Then, I'll beat Kishinuma!''

The others smiled.

''Anyway, we're going. We're gonna continue with our project.'' Mayu spoke for her and Morishige.

''Okay, see you guys tomorrow.'' Ayumi smiled at them.

''We should be going as well.'' Naomi said, looking at her two project partners.

''Yeah, let's go.'' Satoshi smiled.

''OFF TO NAOMI'S HOUSE.'' Seiko grinned and she marched forward.

Ayumi giggled and watched her friends leave. She grabbed her own bag and left the classroom, after saying goodbye to Yui-sensei. When she reached the school gate, she saw Yoshiki leaning against it. He looked at her, once he heard her approach.

''Were you waiting for me?'' Ayumi asked.

''Yeah. What about the project?'' Yoshiki replied.

''Uhmm… I thought we could split the tasks. We discussed in the library which subject we want to discuss in our presentation about the civil war. Let's work them out. I'll send all my information towards you, so that you can make a PowerPoint and then in class, I'll do the talking.'' Ayumi proposed.

''Seems okay to me.'' Yoshiki replied.

''Good.'' Ayumi smiled. ''Can I have your e-mail address then?''

Yoshiki nodded and motioned for her to give her phone. Ayumi obliged and Yoshiki entered his email address and phone number as well.

''For if you need to speak to me instantly.'' Yoshiki explained.

Ayumi nodded, giving him her email address and phone number as well.

''Okay, we're all set.'' The blunette smiled.

''See you tomorrow.'' Yoshiki said to her, before heading off.

''Bye.'' Ayumi replied, but he was already too far away to hear.

She sighed and continued her way home. Once crossing the street, she saw three boys on their bicycles. Ayumi immediately went pale. She knew those boys. They were three from the four boys who had assaulted her earlier. They seemed to recognize her as well.

''Look! It's that girl!'' The red-haired boy said, coming to a halt.

''She seems alone for real this time.'' The blonde one grinned.

''Let's get her.'' The black-haired boy spoke.

Ayumi let out a yelp and started to run. In no time, they had caught up to her and had a hold of her arms. Ayumi was in the bad luck that none of her fellow students were walking in the same direction as her. She truly was on her own.

''Let me go, you bastards!'' Ayumi growled.

''Oh, look! She got some fire, this time.'' The red-haired boy grinned.

''I like a feisty girl.'' The blonde one said.

''Let me GO!'' Ayumi shouted.

She felt how she got dragged away and she gave it her all to resist. Still, she couldn't overpower four boys and she ended up in an alley anyway. Her wrists got bound together behind her back and her mouth got covered with a cloth, that got tied behind her head. She was unable to speak or move and she was sitting with her back against the wall, trembling in fear. The boys laughed and discussed what to do first with her and that gave Ayumi some time to think. She reached down with her hands and to her surprise, she could _just_ reach her skirt pocket with her cell phone in it. She reached for her phone and opened it besides her back. If she was right, Yoshiki's number was still on her display, so if she hit the dial button, she should be able to contact him. He just hoped the noise the boys made was loud enough to convince him she was in trouble. She pressed the dial button and hoped for the best.

''Since your friend has been a little naughty last time, we're gonna be a little rough with you today.'' The black-haired boy smirked.

She felt how two boys lifted up her sailor fuku and her stomach got exposed. Thank god her sports bra wasn't visible yet.

''Your stomach is nice, young lady. Do you work out?'' The red-haired boy grinned.

Ayumi whimpered and tried to shout through her cloth. She prayed Yoshiki would hear all of this and that he would locate her. But she wasn't even sure if the dial-thing worked. For all she knew, she didn't reach him at all.

''Awwhh… don't try to fight it. You'll enjoy it eventually.'' The blonde one, smirked.

Ayumi felt tears trickling down her cheeks. The only thing she could hope for, was that somebody found her on time again. She also thought about Hinoe. She must've sensed by now that she was in trouble. _Hinoe… Kishinuma… save me!_

''You sons of a bitch.'' She suddenly heard a low growl.

Her head immediately turned to the right and there, he stood. Her savior. Her blonde classmate.

''Kwwshwwnwmww'' She tried to shout his name through her cloth.

''You fucking bastards! Picking on her again? You're not gonna get away this time.'' He growled.

''Look, it's that boy again.'' The blonde one said, narrowing his eyes.

''Is it her boyfriend or something?'' The black-haired one asked.

''How did he know she was here?'' The red-haired boy asked shocked.

Yoshiki lunged forward and started to fight the three boys. They obviously outnumbered him, but Yoshiki was way stronger and more agile than they were. Besides, he knew some cool fight moves. After flooring them again, Yoshiki walked over towards Ayumi and untied the cloth of her mouth and untied her wrists. Ayumi sobbed loudly.

''Thank you. Just thank you.'' She sobbed.

''Shh… it's okay.'' Yoshiki replied.

''D-Did my phone call reach you?'' Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki nodded.

''Though I still had to find out where you were hiding. I know which way you take home, so I just went in that direction and listened for male sounds.'' He explained.

''That's clever.'' Ayumi said.

''Anyway, are you hurt?'' Yoshiki asked.

Ayumi shook her head.

''N-No, I'm fine.'' She replied.

''There's no way I'm leaving you out of my sight now.'' Yoshiki said stern.

''B-But the project-'' Ayumi protested.

''Did you bring your laptop with you?'' Yoshiki interrupted her.

Ayumi nodded.

''Yeah, but why?''

Yoshiki started to walk.

''Let's head to my apartment.'' He said.

Ayumi gasped a little.

''W-Won't that be too much trouble for you?''

Yoshiki looked over his shoulder and his steel grey eyes made Ayumi breathless once again.

''You are never too much trouble.'' He softly muttered.

Then, he started to walk away, Ayumi quickly catching up to him.

**End of CHAPTER THREE**

**Author Note: Tadaa! Here is Chapter Three! I hope you all liked it! Poor Ayumi. Getting assaulted, AGAIN. But luckily, there was a bleach-blond knight nearby! ~ Stay tuned, because Ayushiki will evolve! I'm still surprised about the amount of reviews I'm receiving. Even though I can't watch the most recent ones for some reason. Maybe it's my FanFiction account or maybe it's a problem in FanFiction itself, but I hope the problems fixes soon. I want to read all your comments! ~ Because you guys are the best! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Review, follow and/or favorite this story, to show your support! I'll see you all next time! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	4. A Mistake

**You're my mystery**

**Kishinuma Yoshiki x Shinozaki Ayumi**

**CHAPTER FOUR: A mistake**

**Author Note: Hi, my lovely, sweet, beautiful, amazing readers! The problem with the reviews is fixed and I can read all your lovely reviews again! To thank my most supportive readers, I've added you to my favorite authors. Consider it my 'friends-list'. Of course, not all of you have an account here, but I still want to say that you guys are in the 'friend-list' in my heart and mind! ~ I've added you if you've reviewed at least two times on one of my stories. Check it on my profile and PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I FORGOT YOU! ~ For now, enjoy the fourth chapter! There will be some sort of a steamy scene in it, so be warned. Teehee! Enjoy! ~**

**Warnings: AU, fluff, heavy language, a kind-of steamy scene and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

Ayumi stood still in front of a grey, slightly worn and old-looking apartment. Yoshiki walked ahead of her and opened the door to his own apartment, Ayumi quickly following. The inside was small, but Yoshiki had made it surprisingly cozy. There was a soft-looking couch, a couple of candles positioned around the living room and the main colors were white, black and most of the things had a red touch.

''Your apartment looks really nice.'' Ayumi smiled.

''Thanks.'' Yoshiki replied in his usual monotone-voice.

He walked ahead of her and made preparations for tea. In the mean time, Ayumi placed her bag on the ground and walked over towards Yoshiki's couch, plopping down, placing her laptop on her lap. Once Yoshiki had finished making tea, Ayumi's laptop was all ready for work and Yoshiki placed a tea mug in front of her, steam coming of the boiled water.

''What flavor did you pick?'' Ayumi asked, when she saw there already was a teabag in her mug.

''Earl Grey.'' Yoshiki replied.

''Nice.'' Ayumi smiled.

Yoshiki took his own cup in his hands, blowing the liquid, before taking his first sip.

''So, I was thinking…''

The two started to discuss stuff for the English project and they got so caught up in it that they forgot all about time. It was the moment that Ayumi's cell phone rang, that the two stopped conversing about the project. Ayumi looked at the caller-ID and saw it was her sister.

''Hinoe?'' She asked.

''Ayumi, where are you? It's dinner time.'' The worried tone of her sister was heard. ''Also, I had a bad feeling earlier this day. Nothing happened, right?''

Ayumi quickly explained what had occurred and told her sister she was save at Yoshiki's place. Her sister heaved a heavy sighed.

''That Kishinuma. If you hadn't had him, I'm not sure what would've come from you.''

Ayumi giggled.

''Anyway, you're spending dinner at his place? Actually, that's good, because I also called if it was okay if a friend of mine could stay over for dinner as well. She's a medium too.''

Ayumi shot a glance at Yoshiki, who gave her a questionable look.

''Dinner…'' Ayumi slowly begun.

''You can stay.'' Yoshiki quickly said.

Ayumi smiled and went back to her conversation with Hinoe.

''It's okay, I'm staying at Kishinuma's.''

''Oh, good. Then I'll call my friend and tell her it's okay to come. Also, don't be home too late. And make sure you're not going home alone. Otherwise, you'll call me and I'll pick you up, okay?''

''Okay, sis. Enjoy dinner. Bye!''

''Bye, sis!''

Then, Ayumi hang up.

''Your sister?'' Yoshiki asked.

''Yeah. She asked where I was at, since it's dinner time.''

''Yeah, we got a bit caught up in the project.'' Yoshiki grinned.

''Anyway, what kind of ingredients do you have in house. I'll cook.'' Ayumi smiled.

Yoshiki walked over towards his kitchen cabinets.

''Uhmm… there's rice, noodles, a lot of vegetables and shrimps. I think you'll be fine.'' He summed up.

Ayumi smiled.

''Okay. If you'll start with the first three dia's of the PowerPoint presentation, using the information we've gathered so far, I'll cook.'' She said.

Yoshiki nodded and Ayumi handed him her laptop. Then, she walked over towards Yoshiki's kitchen and tied an apron around her waist. It would be the first time she would cook for a boy and she had to admit, she felt slightly nervous. For some reason, she really wanted to impress Yoshiki with what she was capable of. But she figured that was a normal thing, since girls always wanted guys to like their food. Ayumi grabbed 3 shiitake mushrooms, half an union, 1 carrot, 2 green onions, 4 cabbage leafs, a good amount of sliced pork belly, a teaspoon of oil, freshly ground black pepper, 8 teaspoons of yakisoba sauce and a package of yakisoba noodles, and went to work. Cooking was something she really liked to do, just like a sister, although she wasn't as good as her elder sibling. But that's because she was basically just as good as a restaurant-chef. While cooking, Ayumi heard the ticking and clicking of her laptop and couldn't help but smile. She was happy to be paired with Yoshiki. At first, she was a bit doubtful, since she was scared he wouldn't do a thing, but so far, he's proven himself a good project partner. She knew they were going to get a high mark. When Ayumi finished cooking, she asked Yoshiki to plate the table for two and she placed the pans with the steamy yakisoba noodles on the table. When everything was set, Yoshiki took place on the small table in his small apartment, only made to fit two persons. Ayumi sat down in opposite of him on the other side and the two of them plated their plates.

''It smells _really_ good.'' Yoshiki complimented the blunette.

Ayumi blushed a bit.

''I hope it tastes good as well.''

She watched carefully how Yoshiki brought the first bite to his mouth. Her palms felt a bit clammy. Gosh, why was she getting so worked up about this? It was just _dinner_! _Yeah, but dinner with a boy around your age, _a little voice in her head said. Ayumi blushed. _S-Shut up, what has that to do with anything,_ she talked back towards her consciousness.

''This is amazing.'' Yoshiki smiled at her.

Ayumi heaved a sigh.

''I'm glad. For a second, I thought you would find it disgusting.'' She replied.

Yoshiki stifled a chuckle.

''Anyway, you should start eating yourself.'' He pointed at her plate.

It was then that Ayumi noticed she hadn't taken a bite at all, due to her thoughts. She quickly picked up her chopsticks and brought the first strands of yakisoba to her lips. She had to admit, it did taste good. _Mission accomplished! Wait, since when was this a mission?_ Ayumi shook her head and Yoshiki chuckled.

''Having an internal battle?''

Ayumi blushed.

''H-How did you know?''

''Because you seem really in thoughts and you shake your head every now and then.''

Ayumi blushed even more.

''Oh my god, I must look really stupid.''

''You _are_ really stupid.'' Yoshiki joked.

Ayumi growled, but with playful eyes.

''You're not exactly charming either.''

''Oh my god, _who_ saved you two times so far from those boys?''

Ayumi looked to the side.

''Like it was a big deal for you.''

''You're right, it _was_ pretty easy.''

Ayumi snickered.

''Look who sounds all confident.''

Yoshiki laughed too and for the first time, Ayumi felt a feeling of content fill her body. She and Yoshiki were actually eating and laughing together and she had the feeling he was opening up to her, showing her more of who he really was. After dinner, Ayumi and Yoshiki washed the dishes together and for a moment, there was a peaceful silence, until Ayumi suddenly felt a sticky substance in her neck. She brought her hand up to her neck and felt foam from the dishwater.

''Kishinuma!'' She shouted, pretending to be angry.

She cupped her hands, shoved some water up and threw it his way, Yoshiki shielding himself with a kitchen towel. The two suddenly started a water fight and by the end of it, they both were drenched with foam in their hair and on their clothes, but they were laughing and smiling.

''Thanks. Now I have to go home all drenched.'' Ayumi faked her anger.

''You started.''

''I did not! _You _started with the foam in my neck!''

''Yeah, but you were looking adorable and that's a sin in this house.''

Ayumi blushed. Did he just… compliment her? Yoshiki chuckled, seeing her flustered face.

''No need to get embarrassed, class rep.'' He laughed.

''You are saying I'm adorable out of the blue!'' Ayumi shot back with flustered cheeks.

''Like you don't know you are.''

''I am not!''

Yoshiki shook his head.

''Whatever you say, class rep.''

Ayumi shoved another splash of water towards him, making Yoshiki jump away.

''Hey!''

Ayumi laughed and started to run, for Yoshiki was trying to grab a hold of her. When he got her, he pinned her to the ground and placed the kitchen towel over her eyes.

''You'll be punished now.'' He grinned.

Ayumi laughed.

''I'm not exactly intimidated by your actions.'' She replied confident.

''Oh, really?'' Yoshiki smirked.

Ayumi's eyes were still covered by the kitchen towel, so her other senses became more alerted. She felt Yoshiki's breath on her face and it somehow made her fluster.

''So, what are you gonna do?'' Ayumi smirked.

''Don't worry, class rep. I know a way to make you speechless.''

Ayumi laughed.

''There's no way you can get me speechless.''

''You'll see.'' Yoshiki smirked.

''Try me.'' Ayumi grinned back.

But what happened next, was something that went against all her expectations. The surprise of the act knocked almost all the air out of her lungs and her heartbeat increased tenfold. She felt the soft, tender lips of Yoshiki pressed on her own. _He's kissing me! KISHINUMA FREAKING YOSHIKI IS FREAKING KISSING ME!_ Warmth pooled in her stomach and she felt the butterflies fly around. She felt lightheaded and weightless. Was this normal? Was she growing ill? What kind of mushrooms did she put in that yakisoba? All these thoughts rushed through Ayumi's head in one second and the kiss itself lasted for about three seconds, before Yoshiki pulled away. The kitchen towel got pulled away and Ayumi heard Yoshiki chuckle.

''I told you I could make you speechless.'' He grinned.

Ayumi was indeed at loss for words. She slowly brought her hand towards her lips and traced them carefully.

''What? Never been kissed before?'' Yoshiki smirked.

Ayumi shook her head. That had indeed been her first kiss. And if this was what kissing felt like, she was afraid she grew another addiction. In a nano-second, she flew forward and pushed Yoshiki on the ground, smashing her lips onto hers. She saw Yoshiki's widened eyes for a split second, before Ayumi closed her own and focused on the kiss. She loved the heat that would radiate through her when her lips came in contact with her blonde classmate. She never ever knew she had harbored any feelings for the boy, but after that kiss he gave her, she was sure there was _something_ that lured her towards him. He had that _something,_ that made Ayumi breathless and crave for him. _Something_ about the way he talked and the way he acted, fascinated her. And now, she eagerly wanted to put all the puzzle pieces together of this human being.

''I'm gonna solve your mystery.'' Ayumi breathed, before kissing his lips again.

She had felt how Yoshiki had frozen, when she kissed him, but now she felt how he eased and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her a little closer. She also felt more force on her lips, indicating he was kissing her back. Ayumi needed more and she figured Yoshiki did as well, for he traced her under lip with his tongue. Ayumi opened her mouth almost immediately upon feeling it and Yoshiki's tongue danced around hers. She knew this was the making-out she always saw in those drama series on TV. She never expected it to be so… warm and tender. It made her feel so affectionate towards Yoshiki and she wrapped her arms around his neck, desperate to pull him closer. Her nails scraped softly over the tender skin at his neck and she heard Yoshiki growl. That growl unleashed something else in her. It also made warmth pool in her body, but now somewhere lower than her stomach. She flustered, knowing lust was filling her body and she let herself get pushed on the ground again by Yoshiki, who left her mouth to trail kisses down her collarbone, leaving Ayumi moaning. She craved the blonde boy more and more and she yearned for his touch. So when he let his hands trail down her sides, it left the skin on fire and she writhed in pleasure. The sound of a cell phone ringing both brought them back to reality and they jolted up. They were both panting with flustered faces and Ayumi's shirt was lifted up until half her stomach.

''E-Excuse me.'' Yoshiki breathed, while standing up and heading for the phone.

While answering it, Ayumi pulled her shirt down and tried to calm down the feelings in her body. What in the world had just happened? Did she just… had an intimate make-out session with Kishinuma Yoshiki? And what did that mean? Was she in love with the boy? Or did she just simply got carried away by her hormones? Her heart rate wouldn't slow down and Ayumi headed towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She needed to come back to earth, instead of staying on her cloud nine. But if she felt like she was on cloud nine, the answer to her question was easy, right? Upon thinking about it, Ayumi came to the realization: She liked Yoshiki. She liked him a hella lot. She only needed to figure out what the blonde boy was thinking about her. Was this just a game to him? Or was he serious about this as well? As soon as Yoshiki finished his phone call, he made his way over to her.

''Sorry, that was my sister. Anyway… I'm sorry.'' He started.

Ayumi's eyes widened. He was… apologizing? Why?!

''I shouldn't have done that.'' Yoshiki went on.

For some reason, it made tears come up in Ayumi's eyes.

''Why?'' She managed to bring out normally.

Suppressing the tears that were threatening to fall took a lot of effort.

''I… I don't know what came of me. I shouldn't play with your feelings like that.'' Yoshiki apologized.

Ayumi looked to the ground.

''So it was a mistake…''

''Yeah… Trust me, it wont happen again.''

''I see.'' Ayumi brought out.

She headed for her bag, stuffing her laptop inside and quickly trotted towards the door.

''Wait, are you leaving?'' Yoshiki asked surprised.

''I'll see you tomorrow at school.'' Ayumi managed to mutter.

Then, she left his apartment and started running away from the building as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. Rain was pouring down the skies, but she didn't notice at all. _It was all a mistake to him. It meant nothing. He doesn't like you. You idiot!_ Ayumi decided not to go home right away, instead walking towards the park. Upon reaching a park bench, just in front of the big lake, she sat down and sobbed loudly, her hands covering her face and her shoulders shaking.

''Why…?'' She muttered towards herself.

The rain poured down, drenching her, but Ayumi didn't care. She grabbed a small rock from the ground and threw it into the lake with an angry growl. It made the water splatter up and cringes formed around the place where the rock had hit the water. Ayumi watched the cringe fade away, tears mingling with the rain. Her first love… and she got heartbroken. Her first kiss… and it was a mistake. What did she do to deserve this? Why wasn't she good enough? Ayumi crouched down on the ground in front of the lake and clenched her knees, sobbing loudly. That, until she no longer felt the rain falling down upon her. She heard the tapping of raindrops hitting a surface and she slowly looked down. There, in the rain, stood a person, holding an umbrella above her.

''Ayumi…''

**End of CHAPTER FOUR**

**Author Note: Here you go, Chapter Four! This chapter was filled with **_**feels**_**. I love to write a bit of drama. What did you guys think of the situation that has occurred. Do you think Yoshiki really regretted that kiss? Did he come to her rescue again at the end, this time with an umbrella? And how will the story go on? Find out in the next, and final chapter of You're My Mystery. Please review, favorite and/or follow this story and favorite and/or follow me as an author! I would REALLY appreciate it! See you next time! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	5. Emotions and Forecasts

**You're my mystery**

**Kishinuma Yoshiki x Shinozaki Ayumi**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Emotions and forecasts**

**Author Note: Hi there! Dewi-Michelle here! ~ How are you doing? This is the final chapter for my story 'You're my mystery'. I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! I've received so many reviews once again! I loved communicating with you lovelies, through writing. It's one passion that brings us all together! ~ Anyway, here is the final chapter! Enjoy! ~**

**Warnings: AU, fluff, heavy language, another kind-of steamy scene and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

''Ayumi…''

Ayumi slowly raised her head and got greeted by the worried glance from her sister.

''What happened?'' She asked slowly.

Ayumi stared back at the lake, silently crying.

''Sis…'' Hinoe said in a sad tone.

She crouched down next to her sister, holding the umbrella above the two of them. She rubbed Ayumi's back, feeling compassionate.

''H-He kissed me. I-I thought he liked me. And afterwards, he s-said it was a m-mistake.'' Ayumi sobbed.

Her shoulders shook and she felt another pang of hurt.

''Oh, Ayumi…'' Hinoe sighed, continuing to rub her back.

Then, Ayumi's eyes widened, as she seemed to realize something.

''W-Where's your friend?'' She asked.

''She is still at home. We both sensed something was wrong and she urged me to go find you. She'll be waiting for us back at home.''

Ayumi nodded and went to stand up.

''Let's go home then.'' She sighed.

Hinoe placed her hand on Ayumi's back and with the other, she held the umbrella. And together, the two sisters walked home.

**-X-**

Yoshiki was laying on his bed, insulting himself in his mind.

''Idiot, asshole, faggot.'' He cursed under his breath.

He closed his eyes briefly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

''Why did I say that?''

He remembered the flash of hurt in Ayumi's eyes. It was a mistake to kiss her. He knew that. But not because of the reason _she _thought. No, it was _because_ he liked her.

''I shouldn't have kissed her. I shouldn't have messed with her feelings. There's _no_ way in _hell_ she likes me back.''

And now, he only made her upset. He promised her it wouldn't happen again, only because he didn't want to force himself onto her. He was pretty convinced she wasn't into him like that.

''Moron, son of a bitch, BAKA!'' He cursed again.

He punched the nearby wall, his eyes closing in anger. He couldn't get Ayumi's upset out of his mind. She had been on the edge of crying. He knew he had hurt her. And he was sorry.

''I should stay away from her.'' Yoshiki spoke to himself.

But he couldn't. There was no way he could stay away from the pretty class president. He couldn't believe she had kissed him back, earlier on the ground. The kiss almost seemed… real to him. As if she was just as into it as he was. But Yoshiki blamed it on her hormones.

''What to do…?'' He sighed.

He kept laying on his bed, headphones plugged in, listening to rock music. And while laying there, the only thing he could think of was the beautiful blunette. He couldn't get close to her. He just couldn't. Not after what had happened. The moment he would trust someone and love them, they would leave him behind. His parents… they abandoned him. And previous girlfriends… they were only good for one-night stands and make-out sessions, but he never loved them. Yoshiki realized he never had loved somebody, until now. Ayumi was the first girl to make him grow weak. He didn't just want to make love to her. He wanted to hold her hand, cuddle her and stroke her hair, while pressing a kiss on her forehead, too. He wanted to protect her with everything he carried and he would give up his life for her. And all of that for a girl he barely knew. But it just felt right. Almost as if this was destined to happen. He didn't need lots of years to figure out this girl was the one for him. He already knew it. And he was determined to make her his. Nobody else was allowed to touch her. Ayumi was _his_ and he would wait for her. Because that's what true soul mates did. He wouldn't force her or guide her in the right direction. No, he would let her figure it out for herself.

''Shinozaki… I'll wait. For you.''

**-X-**

Upon arriving home, Ayumi greeted her sister's friend and went upstairs to take a hot shower and dress in something comfortable. After doing so, she headed down again, where her sister provided her with tea.

''Are you okay again?'' Hinoe's friend, Misuki, asked.

Ayumi nodded.

''Yeah… I think I am.'' She replied.

She did had to admit the blonde boy was in her mind almost every second, but she just needed to convince herself that he wasn't into her. _It was a mistake, remember? _But then again, the kiss had felt so real. Almost as if he loved her too. She just couldn't accept the fact it was a joke to him. Because the kiss had told her otherwise. She needed to speak with him about this. There was no way he could've meant what he said. _It must be the mystery he carries around him._ Ayumi gained a determined look. _I'll figure out his mystery. Because Yoshiki… he's _my_ mystery._ And with those words, Ayumi suddenly stood up from the kitchen table and grabbed her coat.

''Ayumi! Where are you going?'' Hinoe asked surprised.

''Let her.'' Misuki smiled, taking another sip from her tea.

Hinoe gave her a curious look.

''The aura she gives off… It's a good one. She'll be fine.'' Misuki explained.

Hinoe smiled.

''Ayumi… good luck.'' She whispered, before Ayumi slammed the door behind her and started to dash towards Yoshiki's apartment.

**-X-**

Yoshiki stepped out of the shower, his hair damp and a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over towards his closet and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He didn't bother to pull on a shirt. He couldn't care less. Then, the doorbell rang and Yoshiki frowned. He wasn't expecting his sister Miki until tomorrow evening, so he had no idea who would visit him this late. He walked over towards his front door, the wet towel around his neck and he opened it, while he rubbed one side of his hair with one end of the towel. Upon seeing the person in front of him, he dropped the end of the towel and his mouth hung open a bit.

''S-Shinozaki?''

Ayumi didn't even bother to ask if she could enter, instead marching besides him. Yoshiki frowned in confusion and closed the door, before facing her.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''You lied.'' Ayumi confronted him, folding her arms.

Yoshiki frowned once again.

''About what?''

''That kiss… it wasn't a mistake. You don't feel sorry about it. In fact, you enjoyed it as much as I did.'' Ayumi spoke up, her eyes narrowed.

Yoshiki looked taken aback.

''W-What?''

''It's something in your past, isn't it? You're afraid to get close to me.'' Ayumi asked him.

Yoshiki was speechless. How could she know about all that?

''Shinozaki…'' He just spoke.

Ayumi walked up to him, standing directly in front of him.

''Kishinuma… I like you. A lot. And please… I know that you harbor some feelings for me too. I don't know exactly _how_ much you like me, but at least there's something between us. You can feel it too, right?''

Yoshiki was dumbfounded.

''S-Shinozaki…''

He stared at the ground, taking a deep breath.

''I-I can't. I can't get close to you.'' He spoke.

Ayumi's eyes widened. She felt tears come up once again. She knew he liked her, yet he still denied her?

''WHY?!'' She shouted frustrated.

''BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU, FOR FUCKS SAKE!'' Yoshiki shouted back.

Ayumi's eyes widened and she took a step back. Then, her eyes softened.

''Are you _that_ scared of losing me? I know that, whenever you're on the edge of losing me, you always find a way to save me.'' She smiled.

Yoshiki looked up to her.

''Ayumi… please. Don't make this any harder.''

''For Christ's sake, stop denying it, Kishinuma!'' Ayumi shouted.

''I'm not denying it!'' Yoshiki shouted back.

''Then say it!'' Ayumi screamed angry.

''I FUCKING LOVE YOU, OKAY?!'' Yoshiki shouted, eyes closed.

Ayumi smiled. Those were the words she wanted to hear.

''Finally.'' She smiled.

She walked up towards the boy and let her hands trail down his torso.

''Please…'' She breathed. ''Don't be scared. I'm a tough girl. I'm class president for a reason. You won't lose me that easily.''

Yoshiki couldn't resist any longer and pulled the blunette close to him.

''Shinozaki… please. I need you, okay? I'm scared, but I need you.''

''It's okay. I need you too. And I promise I won't leave you. I'll stay. For as long as you like.''

Yoshiki then felt something he had never experience before. Tears. He felt tears burning in his eyes. He gritted his teeth, while the salty drops ran over his cheeks. Ayumi felt them dripping in her neck and she pulled back a bit to wipe them away.

''I know things have been hard for you. But you don't have to do them on your own anymore. I'll help you as much as I can. I promise.''

''Shinozaki…'' Yoshiki smiled.

He then leaned forward and smashed his lips onto hers. Ayumi immediately kissed him back, cupping his face in both her hands. This kiss was filled with suppressed sadness and longing. She felt the struggle Yoshiki had dealt with in her kiss and she felt how desperately he craved her. Ayumi responded his kiss with as much love as she could moister up and wanted to show him she cared for him. After a while, Yoshiki's tears had stopped and he smiled.

''You're truly special.'' He smiled.

Ayumi blushed a bit.

''Don't exaggerate.''

Yoshiki gained a stern glance.

''I'm not exaggerating. You're an angel.''

Ayumi blushed even more.

''K-Kishinuma, don't say stuff like that.''

''I always will stay stuff like this. Because you're amazing, Ayumi.''

Ayumi gasped. He used her first name! She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

''So are you, Yoshiki.''

Then, they both leaned in again and their kiss radiated warmth and passion. Then, Yoshiki got a little more demanding and he putted more force in the kiss. Ayumi, determined not to lose, kissed him back and scraped with her nails over his naked, muscled torso. Yoshiki growled and turned around, pushing her against the front door. Ayumi gasped and Yoshiki used that opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. Ayumi fought back and the two battled for dominance with their tongues. Ayumi felt her knees grow weak and she was sure her legs would give in, until she felt how Yoshiki hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her back still leaning against his front door, while continuing to make-out with the blonde hero. She soon found herself craving for more, so she moved away from his lips and placed feather-light kisses along his jaw line, nibbling on the skin of his neck. She heard Yoshiki suck in breath and she smiled against his skin, knowing that what she did, was good. She let her hands roam over his torso, continued to nibble and suck on his skin, now around his collarbone and she heard Yoshiki growl.

''Damnit, Ayumi… You're driving me crazy.'' He breathed.

''Then don't hold back.'' Ayumi breathed back, her voice coated in lust.

In a nano-second, Yoshiki started to walk backwards and entered his bedroom, Ayumi still around his waist. He dropped her on the bed and hovered above her.

''My turn to drive _you_ crazy.'' He spoke huskily.

Ayumi felt her face heat up and warmth pooled in her lower regions again. She liked where this was going.

**(I'm not going any further than this, since I have to rate this M and then, I'm scared a lot of you won't find this story in the menu again… I want to keep this on rating T.)**

After a passionate love-making, Ayumi's virginity taken away by the boy she loved, the two breathed heavily and fell back on the bed, Ayumi in Yoshiki's arms.

''Are you all right?'' Yoshiki asked her.

Ayumi nodded.

''That was amazing.'' She blushed.

''_You_ are amazing.'' Yoshiki smiled.

Ayumi leaned up and pressed a kiss on his lips.

''I love you.'' Yoshiki whispered.

''I love you too.'' Ayumi.

Then, the blunette slowly found herself grow tired. Yoshiki dozed off as well and before they knew it, the two of them drifted to sleep.

**-X-**

Hinoe and Misuki were sitting at the kitchen table, Misuki with her eyes closed and her hands on the table, her hand palms up.

''How is she doing?'' Hinoe asked her friend.

Misuki opened her eyes and smiled.

''Ayumi is no longer a little girl. She has become a woman.''

Hinoe gasped.

''Does that mean she…''

''She did.'' Misuki smiled.

Hinoe smiled.

''I'm happy for her. Although, I hope she took some good precautions.''

''She did.'' Misuki smiled.

''Sometimes, it still scares me that you can look into people's minds, even from such a large distance.'' Hinoe said.

Misuki winked.

''Don't worry. I only do it when necessary.''

Hinoe smiled.

''Ayumi… my little sister. Have you solved the mystery?'' She softly asked in the void.

Misuki smiled, looking off into the distance. ''She did…''

**-X-**

**End of CHAPTER FIVE**

**Author Note: THE END! Oh my, this was so fun to write! I really pondered over the fact to make it into a lemon, but in the end, I decided not to. Or maybe I can, but make it a restricted chapter. Or a part with lots of warnings, just so that I can keep it rated T. No… I guess I leave it like this. Sometimes, it's nice to let your imagination flow! ~ Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this story! As you know, as soon as I finish a multi-chaptered story, there will be a new one up soon. So, stay tuned for that! Also, my one-shot will always continue, coming in between the chapters. So, feel free to still leave suggestions for that! I'll see you lovelies next time! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


End file.
